Vessels Of The Epoch
by Viburnum
Summary: Harry feels he has gotten over his woes — he has eradicated old enemies but a new mission makes him move again. It seems that Voldemort might return and Grindewald is trying to kill someone called Ezra. And Luna must see what lies in her prophecy...


After a while Harry suggested that the dark wizard be kept in Azkaban for a thorough review of his actions. Even if charms work well in certain holding cells; a certain portion of time for a dark wizard was always a legal step. The wizard cried but Harry knew that certain laws were incontrovertible at certain moments: _Just what the doctor ordered, another Voldemort wannabe_.

Harry was tired. That was an understatement. He had much on his plate. Then, he remembered that a certain session needed him. As head Auror it was his duty to attend and help with the questioning – not to mention that he was a star witness. The culprit quivered and in restless agony saw him. He stared at her and she wearing gray – aside her lovely necessity for pink – was hesitating at each movement.

" Doloros Umbridge – you have been brought her on your request; a hearing has been granted. What say you?" Harry announced. Then Harry added with amusement, " Are you to say you are not guilty? Please Miss Umbridge the act of your innocence has largely been censured and explicitly exposed as nothing but a sham – an insult to wizarding ethics."

Umbridge swallowed hard: " I can offer my services; I can. I am still an apt coordinator."

" Do not insult coordination with your aptness." Harry looked rather cruelly at her, " We do not need further proof of how diabolical, sadistic and uncultured you can be."

" Sir, aside personal interests – " another man started but Harry clearly saw through the counter and spoke boldly.

" I am afraid that my own interests have nothing to do with Miss Umbridge's being sent to Azkaban." Harry spoke efficiently, non-sympathetic, " You do understand that she was exiled to Azkaban after five years since Voldemort's downfall. Her allegiance to the Ministry when it was horribly surrendered to the Death Eaters show that she was in fact, an indirect supporter of the dark wizards' agendas and crimes. Surely, her going into hiding is enough proof of what she thought."

" I only went into hiding because...because I was afraid!" Umbridge squealed, " I was afraid of being imprisoned!"

" Your fears are hardly substantial – do not mock fear of imprisonment for just causes with a criminal's motives." Harry concluded with much precision.

Umbridge started crying: " Please! Please! I will change! I can! Just allow me a chance!"

" For what?" Harry looked intensely, " I cannot let you become either a teacher or politician every again. Not with your ideologies: free practice is allowed as long it does not become criminal activity. As you once stated yourself;" Harry smiled, " We must prohibit acts that ought to stay prohibited."

Umbridge was crying but Harry knew that she must digest her own medicine. However, Umbridge pressed, " If I am given a trial to prove myself with I be allowed to work?"

" It'll be a lifelong one then." Harry stated and other members looked somewhat comprehensively at the statement, " Umbridge, you did do a lot of twisting back to your old self as soon as the chance offered itself thus strict measures must be taken with you. If you are to be sent to work it must be at a job we can agree on and you will be monitored. And, I believe it was suggested to me that I decide your merits and rehabilitate your out-of-the-league ways."

Umbridge looked quiet yet she stirred with a smallness, a frailty and tears: " I'll accept."

" Good." Harry looked at the others, " The Council and I must decide what we can do."

There was a discussion in which Ernest Ralph Watson declared no such reprieve. Harold Penn stated that as well. Most council members swayed in that direction. The man who had questioned Harry before – a Lud Blossom – stated, " I know she is a bitch but Harry I just said that earlier because well – she is a sort of a harmless witch now, Azkaban has really screwed her. I think she has some skills the ministry can use. "

After the debate Harry announed to Umbridge: " You will be working as a secretary for a head Centaur Tribesman, his name is Abacus. He is supposed to also hold responsibility for a certain number of dragons in the area. The job is temporary as regards to your behaviour if any ill intent is discovered we will have to send you back to Azkaban."

Umbridge looked scared at the sound of the Centaurs but she agreed. Harry said with a tone sans any delight, " Your home had been sold unfortunately; legal matters in Gringotts and I think you must acquire lodgings elswhere. Mr. Penn will assist you."

Harold looked annoyed but nodded.

Harry was leaving the courtroom when Umbridge stopped him, softly, with a pleading look. Harry listened as the lady of malice spoke: " Times change, doesn't it? I remember when you were fifteen and you were here being there and well about to be expelled and I was the one in the council. Now, you, here, are the council." she did not state this with any mocking smile rather sadness, " I do not know what this means. I just know that I was never in charge of you – I had never had power over you or your friends – rather that girl, the other boy and you had power over me. I guess this is just the materialization of the truth."

Harry was a bit struck at this; he only responded: " I think you should go to the store and buy something pink. It seems you are dying without it." Umbridge was startled and Harry continued, " You'll get late and I think you must find a new place."

**~/~**

Harry was interrupted from his nap by an owl.

He looked at it and kept it amongst his important papers. He was supposed to go home in a bit. It was at this time that a certain person came into his room, unannounced, angry, yet calm enough not to punch him: " Are you going home?"

" Yes in a bit."

" No, I meant to – you know."

" No, not really."

He was clenching his fists, his visitor, but then added, " You are still invited to our house for dinner later."

" I know."

The visitor left and suddenly a message came: It was Headmaster McGonagall, " Harry, when you have the time please come to Hogwarts; Dumbledore's portrait would clearly like to speak with you only with the chambers." Harry sighed and then apparated through the network to reach near Hogwarts and go inside the office.

" Professor...I'm sorry but can't this wait?"

" No, it can't Harry." McGonagall looked crossed, " Dumbledore will wake in a bit and he needs to talk to you."

" Well, it's not a great time for me." Harry was tired and rubbed the bridges of his nose.

" Yes, I heard – you had a court session to give Umbridge new options. I think we should have kept her in Azkaban."

" Well, yes; yet, she was an indirect party so we can't. Also she is showing signs of regret. If I can validate that or not will decide her finale."

" True."

" Professor, Umbridge really doesn't concern me...I was speaking about my...about my divorce..."

McGongall looked sad, " Yes, I heard. You are separating from...from Ginny..."

" Yes, and well...we are not living together anymore..."

" How is Hermione?" McGonagall asked with a slightly waver in her voice.

" Hermione is great...I mean I understand...everyone is saying how we are unattached from friends. I mean I know Ron was angry and he came by today and well...I think he cannot accept that he is divorced from Hermione and that she hardly speaks with him anymore."

" Ron Weasely was unfair." McGonagall suddenly started with a clear supportive zeal, " He was always being too hesitant and then his anger needed checking. I heard he went to hit Miss Granger too many times. That behaviour is unacceptable. Miss Granger, Hermione, is a talented woman and well she has many opportunities and admirers. Weasely on the other hand, is quite hesitant towards goals."

Harry knew it was Ron's fault. He sighed. Things were easier when they were younger. He thought Ron understood Hermione and admired her abilities. He did yet was always vouching that he have the same directions have him and hopefully use her knowledge to further his avenues. In short: Ron loved Hermione as an ideal – not really her. She was the one who needed him he thought and happily played Knight in shining armour. Only Hermione felt that Ron was dis-balancing their understanding. After a while – the cruel truth was unravelled. Ron loved Hermione more as a friend who could help him and not really as a wife. He felt Hermione should support him in everything but Hermione saw his flaws and he hated that. Hermione realized that Ron was too much of a person who lives beside her as a great ally minus the passion and intensity and understanding as a lover. She said she had to leave. Ron got angry. Hermione was a dream to him. A person who would always help him but then again he could not help her or rather accept fully that Hermione was her own person too. In their trio he had liked that Hermione had valued him and never compared him to Harry – that was so valuable to him once; to be equal to Harry Potter. Yet, is that enough? To them it was not. Hermione valued Ron yet thought he valued her too much in things that had grown to be obsolete – help with homework, confidence lowliness and a chance to be someone out of a crowd of school children. In short: Hermione felt she did all the work in their relationship – so it fell apart.

Ron got jealous easily too. It seems all his low self-esteem that was once for Harry's celebrity status was now anchored to Hermione Granger. Sure, he had recognition but he was still upset that Hermione's execution of things seemed finer than his.

" Hermione will be in pain for a while." Harry confessed, " She and Ron are not only friends but childhood ones; the fact that they are over in this fashion scares her. She needs time. And Ron needs to understand."

" Well, time is quite needed – Oh look Dummbledore has gotten up."

" Minerva – I need to talk to Harry alone."

McGonagall looked hesitant yet left and the portrait smiled at Harry. " You look fine though I hear differently."

" Yes, it seems I have new problems to deal with."

Dumbledore looked sad, " Harry, I do not want you to bear burdens yet...something has come..."

Harry looked alert, " What?"

" Harry...the Deathly Hallows were designed as many other artefacts to preserve magical prowess of esoteric capacity. Such artefacts are well usually well-guarded or lost. However, few items are misplaced or awakened. "

" What do you mean?"

" Harry – have you heard of The Vessels of The Epoch?"

" No."

" They are ancient magic devices – the Hallows are part of them. Yet some others have potential nefarious traits."

" What do you mean?"

" It seems someone has found the Cloak Of Volatile..."

" What the heck is that?"

" It's an Epoch-artefact. A Vessel-Artefact if called."

" What the hell?"

" Harry it allows the wearer to fuse with certain traits..."

" Such as?"

" Anger and Storm..."

" What do you mean?"

" The young man's name is Ezra Riddle."

Harry looked at Dumbledore with eyes out, " What...?"

" The man is also a heir to Salazar Slytherin."


End file.
